Tokyo Toy Show
's Pippin exhibit in 1995.]] The International Tokyo Toy Show (東京おもちゃショー) is an annual event organized by The Japan Toy Association. It is the largest toy industry trade show in Japan, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center (also known as Tokyo Big Sight) in June or July of each year. The annual Japan Toy Awards are also presented at this event.International Tokyo Toy Show, World of Toys. 2017. Accessed 2019-01-06. Bandai demonstrated prototypes of their Playdia and Pippin consoles at the 1994 and 1995 events, respectively.1994年東京おもちゃショー　カクレンジャー　ブルースワット (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-13.1995年東京おもちゃショー　オーレンジャー　ビーファイター (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-19. After stepping down from his executive roles at Bandai in 2004,バンダイ御曹司がハマった愛欲と金欲 (Japanese), Asahi Shimbun. 2011-12-07. Makoto Yamashina (山科 誠) became the president of The Japan Toy Association.Tokyo Toy Show 2005 - Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2005-04-15. His father, Naoharu Yamashina (山科 直治), had previously served as the chairman of the The Japan Toy Association.Bandai founder left 2.65 billion yen estate, The Japan Times. 1998-10-12. History Early years *1962 - The 1st Japan International Toy Fair (日本玩具国際見本市) was organized by The Japan International Toy Fair Association and held October 17-20 at the old Tokyo Trade Center / Municipal Hall in Ōtemachi, Chiyoda, Tokyo. 82 Japanese manufacturers and nearly 20,000 visitors and buyers were in attendance.Japan: Japanese Toy Fair. 1962 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1962-11-01.Japan International Toy Fair by Scott Bray, ROBOTapedia. 2013. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1964 - The World Toy Fair was held in November at a leading department store in Tokyo.Japan: World Toy Fair In Tokyo 1964 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1964-11-20. *1967 - The Japan Toy Association was established.おもちゃの歴史年表 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-02-22. *1968 - The 7th Japan International Toy Fair was held in mid-October at the old Tokyo Trade Center / Municipal Hall. 98 Japanese manufacturers were in attendance. Japan's exports surpassed that of West Germany, the former leader of the toy export market.Japan: 7th International Toy Trade Fair Opens. 1968 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1968-10-17. *1970 - The 9th Japan International Toy Fair was held September 9-11 at the old Tokyo Trade Center / Municipal Hall. 91 Japanese manufacturers and an estimated 15,000 buyers were in attendance.Japan: Ninth Japanese Toy Fair Opens 1970 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1970-09-10.1970 Ad Japan International Toy Fair Tokyo Trade Center, Period Paper. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1973 - The 12th Japan International Toy Fair was held in early October at the old Tokyo Trade Center / Municipal Hall. About 61% of Japanese toy exports were to the United States at the time.Japan: Toy Fair Shows Off Giant Export Industry 1973 by Reuters, British Pathé. 1973-10-05. *1977 - The event was renamed the Tokyo International Toy Trade Fair (東京国際玩具見本市).東京おもちゃショー 2013 (Japanese), Trade Shows Now!. 2013. Accessed 2019-02-22. *1982 - Held at the old Tokyo International Exhibition Center (東京国際見本市会場) in Harumi (晴海), Chūō, Tokyo,おもちゃの歴史年表 １９８０～１９８４年 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-03-14. the event was renamed the Tokyo Toy Show (東京おもちゃショー). Bandai at the Tokyo Toy Show )]] *1983 - Held in June at the old Tokyo International Exhibition Center in Harumi.1983年東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-09-29. A single representative from Hasbro first saw Takara's Diaclone and Micro Change toys, which would form the Transformers toy line.Interview with George Dunsay by Nevermore, TFArchive. 2006-12-31. Video gaming in Japan gained prominence as Nintendo's Family Computer and Bandai's RX-78 microcomputer were released the following month.ＲＸ－７８－ＧＵＮＤＡＭ　（バンダイ：１９８３）, K's Dee(ケイズ・ディー)の『パソコン博物館』. 2007-09-30. *1984 - Held at the old Tokyo International Exhibition Center in Harumi.1984年東京おもちゃショー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2015-03-28. *1987 - Held at the old Tokyo International Exhibition Center in Harumi.1987年東京おもちゃショー　マスクマン　メタルダー (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-09-16. *1989 - Held in June at the old Tokyo International Exhibition Center in Harumi.1989年東京おもちゃショー　Mr.マリック超魔術 (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2017-05-04. in 1990.]] *1990 - Held in June at the newly-built Makuhari Messe in Mihama-ku, Chiba. Sega unveiled its upcoming Game Gear handheld console. A technical demo of the yet-to-be-released Sonic the Hedgehog game was shown for the very first time.International Outlook (PDF) p.38, Electronic Gaming Monthly #14. 1990-10.'90 Tokyo Toy Show, Sega Retro. Accessed 2019-02-11. *1991 - Held June 6-9 at Makuhari Messe.File:'91 Tokyo Toy Show/Magazine articles (PDF). 1991-07-08. *1992 - Held June 4-7 at Makuhari Messe.巨大サンダーバード2号搬入　おもちゃショー’９２ (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2016-12-21. *1993 - Held June 3-6 at Makuhari Messe.１９９３年東京おもちゃショー　ダイレンジャー、グリッドマン (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-07-08. )]] *1994 - Held June 2-5 at Makuhari Messe. Bandai unveiled the BA-X Bandai Home Entertainment Interactive System, which would be released as the Playdia three months later.The Bandai Playdia -- Bandai's Educational Home Console by Kelsey Lewin, YouTube. 2017-07-03. in 1995.]] *1995 - Held in June 1-4 at Makuhari Messe. Bandai exhibited a Pippin Power Player prototype. *1996 - Held June 6-9 at Makuhari Messe.[https://segaretro.org/index.php?title=File:CVG_UK_177.pdf&page=8 Computer and Video Games 177] (PDF). 1996-08. Exhibitions of video games were spun off by the Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association into the Tokyo Game Show,Rescheduling of the "Tokyo Game Show", Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. 2001-10-12. Archived 2003-11-23. held on August 22-24 at Tokyo Big Sight.Tokyo Game Show 1996, Consumer Entertainment Supplier's Association. Sega Retro. Accessed 2019-01-18. )]] *1997 - Held for the first time at Tokyo Big Sight. ''Tamagotchi CD-ROM and related merchandise were major attractions at Bandai's exhibit.１９９７年東京おもちゃショー　メガレンジャー　ウルトラマンティガ (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2012-07-15. )]] *1999 - Held March 18-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall. The first two days were limited to industry "dealers" and the last two were open to the public. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000 per person; up to 2 pre-school children were admitted free with an adult on public days.'99 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. 177 companies exhibited at the event, including 40 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 23,355 trade visitors and 64,522 public visitors were in attendance.2000 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. Bandai showed its new WonderSwan handheld console.1999年東京おもちゃショー　ゴーゴーファイブ　ウルトラマンガイア (Japanese) by kbigstone, YouTube. 2013-01-25. *2000 - Held March 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000 per person. This was the last event to be sponsored by the Japan International Toy Fair Association, which was merged into The Japan Toy Association. 187 companies exhibited at the event, including 43 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 22,137 trade visitors and 68,253 public visitors were in attendance.2001 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. Bandai showed prototypes of its WonderBorg robotic kit for WonderSwan handheld consoles.2000東京おもちゃショー開幕 (Japanese) by funatsu, PC Watch. 2000-03-16. *2001 - Held March 22-25 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000. This was the first event to be sponsored by The Japan Toy Association. 180 companies exhibited at the event, including 43 foreign exhibitors from 8 countries. 19,890 trade visitors and 67,021 public visitors were in attendance.2002 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2002-04-05. *2002 - Held May 9-12 at Tokyo Big Sight. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000. Bandai unveiled the SwanCrystal color handheld console.Swan Crystal debuts at the Tokyo Toy Show 2002 by Yukiyoshi Ike Sato, GameSpot. 2006-05-17. Decline and closure to the public *2003 - Held June 10-12 at the Tokyo Metropolitan Industry and Trade Center's Taito-Kan (台東館) Exhibition Hall. Due to the declining birth rate and shrinking toy market in Japan, the event was limited to industry professionals to conduct business negotiations.東京おもちゃショー 2003 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-04-03. 92 companies were at the event.東京おもちゃショー 2003 出展者一覧 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. 2003-05-19. Archived 2004-04-07. A separate Japan Toy Show was open to the public July 31-August 3 at Pacifico Yokohama, Exhibition Hall A-D. Admission fee was JP¥ 1,000.おもちゃみらい博の目的と開催概要 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-07-07. *2004 - Held June 15-17 at Taito-Kan Exhibition Hall. The event was free to industry professionals by invite only. Children were not permitted.東京おもちゃショー 2004 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2004-06-10. 91 companies were at the event,東京おもちゃショー 2004 出展者一覧 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. 2004-04-14. Archived 2004-06-16. but the limited size of the venue became a problem for exhibitors. *2005 - Held July 19-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall 2-3.Tokyo Toy Show 2005, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2005-07-21. The event was free to registered professionals or by invite only. 114 companies exhibited at the event, which was covered by 28 television broadcasts. About 15,000 trade visitors were in attendance, a 28% increase over the previous year.Tokyo Toy Show 2006 - Exhibitor's Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-05-02. Reopened to the public has hosted the Tokyo Toy Show in recent years.]] *2006 - Held July 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4, with 50% more space than the previous year. The event adopts the promotional name International Tokyo Toy Show and is re-opened to the public. From this point, the first two days are limited to industry professional "buyers" and the last two are free to the public.International Tokyo Toy Show 2006 - Event, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-07-02. *2007 - Held June 28-July 1 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2007 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2008 - Held June 19-22 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2008 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. The first annual Japan Toy Awards are presented on Tuesday, June 17 before the opening of the show.First Japan toy awards handed out by Kazuaki Nagata, The Japan Times. 2008-06-18. *2009 - Held July 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2009 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2010 - Held July 15-18 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2010 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. Total attendance reached 158,311.東京おもちゃショー 2010 (Japanese), Trade Shows Now!. 2010. Accessed 2019-02-22. *2011 - Held June 16-19 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2011 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2012 - Held June 14-17 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2012 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2013 - Held June 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2013 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2014 - Held June 12-15 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2014 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2015 - Held June 18-21 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2015 - Event Outline, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2016 - Held June 9-12 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4.International Tokyo Toy Show 2016, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2017 - Held June 1-4 at Tokyo Big Sight, East Exhibition Hall 1-3.International Tokyo Toy Show 2017, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06. *2018 - Held June 7-10 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4. About 200 exhibitor companies, 18,981 trade visitors and 141,209 public visitors attended the event.International Tokyo Toy Show 2018, The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-06.Exhibitor's Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2019 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. Accessed 2019-01-07. *2019 - To be held June 13-16 at Tokyo Big Sight, West Exhibition Hall 1-4. The first two days will be limited to industry professionals and the last two will be open to the public. References See also *Electronic Entertainment Expo *Macworld Expo External links *The Japan Toy Association official website (Japanese) **International Tokyo Toy Show official webpage (Japanese) *International Tokyo Toy Show at The Japan Times *Tokyo Toy Show at the Corekai Knowledge Base *Tokyo Toy Show at Sega Retro *Tokyo Toy Show at the Transformers Wiki *成为财团B之前，万代在做什么？ (Chinese) by 程明 at Zhihu (2018-01-07) *東京おもちゃショー at Wikipedia (Japanese) Category:Events